


The party or the new life

by EmmaZichtenstein



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaZichtenstein/pseuds/EmmaZichtenstein
Summary: Tequila flows like a river, fun, exclamations of joy, congratulations on the release of the new album.A grandiose party in the style of the outrageous Adam Lambert with his closest friends and another fifty motley guests, which will forever remain in the memory of America's best singer.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Let's drink to our dear friend and his new album, which has already soared to the second line of all the charts in the world!" A man in a wide-brimmed hat raised a crystal glass with a noble drink, focusing the attention of the audience on his person.

After only a fraction of a second, deafening exclamations reached their peak, and dozens of glasses touched each other, responding to the melodic ringing of glass. The next congratulations were mixed with joyful shouts "For Adam!"

"Thank you, Terrence," the melodious voice of the brunette sounded behind the dancer's back, and he turned around when he felt a light blow on the shoulder. "I see the party is already in full swing."

"The party is gorgeous, and not only that." He ran an appraising glance over the leopard shirt, unbuttoned by the last two buttons, and tight light jeans, drowning in the glitter of all kinds of accessories. "How many jewelry stores he robbed this time, Lambert?"

Appreciating a friend's joke on a solid four, the singer laughed good-naturedly, then drained a shot of his favorite tequila, barely hiding a sly smile.

"I just rummaged in the closet."

"At this rate, soon you will not find anything there without a shovel, you were gone for about an hour!" Terrence exclaimed in a mock offended voice.

"You know, I always dress perfectly, and it takes more time!" Adam responded to his tone, putting an empty glass on the table and looking around at the guests. "Did they all come on time?"

"For free drinks and fun ..." The African American thought, holding his chin with his fingers. "Of course, yes."

A new portion of laughter went through the room, this time everyone who was within a radius of five meters from them joined the guys.

"Hi, Adam." A blond of short stature with a long slanting bangs extended his hand to the owner of the house. "This time you were going even longer."

"And you go there too?" Tiredly rolling his eyes, the singer let out a disappointed sigh.

"Glad to see I wasn't the only one who noticed that." Terrence said with a smug grin.

"So, everything is clear. You all conspired against me." Making a disgruntled face, the brunette patted his friends on the shoulder and disappeared into the crowd in search of more adequate interlocutors.

It was only now that Adam noticed that he had accidentally gathered some of the most influential people in Los Angeles and beyond in his house. Singers, actors, even a few politicians came to his party in honor of the release of the long-awaited album "Trespassing". Music unites – these are by no means simple words, they have a huge meaning, this is what it is created for, melodies are designed to give people joy, a feeling of euphoria, help overcome difficulties and cheer up. It would seem that the order of the words is correct, the melody is right, but their combination... Music rightfully occupies one of the leading positions in modern life, without it everyone would have gone mad long ago from the dullness of life, from constant tension and many problems.

Adam was incredibly proud to be part of this world three years ago. Show business opened its doors for him, inviting him to the world he had dreamed of all his life. The glitter of spotlights, bright outfits, catchy makeup, thunderous applause – this is all that he lives with, as if, having lost these elements, he would lose the ability to breathe.

And now he was in the best spirits, having received one of the pleasant bonuses of his job – a stunning party in his honor. The man, once again looking at his outfit, nodded satisfactorily and walked to the other end of the living room, simultaneously shaking hands and embracing friends and acquaintances, a wide smile did not leave his face, accepting another congratulation, his throat burned pleasantly from high-quality alcohol. But not only Adam felt "at ease", from afar he noticed a group of dancers who confidently moved to the beat of electronic music, one of them beckoned the singer to their impromptu circle, reminiscent of a professional hip-hop battle. The brunette could not ignore the offer, so in no time he overcame the distance separating them and immediately found himself in the center of an impromptu scene. Remembering the rehearsals on the Glam Nation Tour, the idol of millions gave himself up to the music, sexually moving his chest and burying his hands in his perfectly styled hair, he sensually bit his lip, closing his blue eyes. An approving whistle and a few obscene words made it clear that he was again on top. A second, and two men joined him, moving to the beat they got closer, hugged him by the shoulders and waist, from which the brunette slightly opened his mouth, making several saving sighs. He caught an indescribable thrill from their closeness, enjoyed their attention, their touch, mentally already figuring out which of them he would spend an unforgettable night with. After examining each of them, the man opted for a sexy blonde in a black tight T-shirt and light-colored jeans with a metal chain instead of a belt, he, as if reading his thoughts, pulled him to himself for a hot kiss, their lips were already just a couple of centimeters from each friend, when a demanding call was heard from the crowd.

"Adam! Where are you! I've been trying to find you for an hour!"

"Monte?!" The brunette was somewhat shocked to see his old friend on such an evening, but, throwing all prejudices to hell, reluctantly removed his hand from the dancer's neck and went to his former musical director. "I thought you were in New York..."

"Plans tend to change, don't you think so?" A sly smile immediately appeared on his face, he held out his hand in a welcoming gesture.

"Of course, I just didn't expect that the performance with my own group in a respected club could be postponed ... But since you're here, let's drink to our friendship!" Adam gently pushed him towards the coffee table, which has several trays of various drinks from whiskey to milkshakes.

"I wonder how much you've drunk already? You almost fulfilled all your erotic fantasies with that blonde right here." Raising a glass of whiskey, the guitarist grinned.

"I have no idea." The brunette answered cheerfully, after which he knocked over another tequila glass. "And who is this charming girl standing next to you?"

For a second, Pittman gave his former colleague a bewildered look, but turning around, smiled good-naturedly, pulling someone by the hand into the nearest chair.

"This is my friend, Dakota. She is a famous designer and artist, half of Los Angeles knows her thanks to her incomparable talent and advertising on every pillar." As soon as he finished the sentence, a light elbow hit his side, all three laughed merrily at this innocent joke.

"Good evening, Mr. Lambert." The brown-haired woman said confusedly.

"Dakota, why is it so formal? Just Adam." Said the man, shaking hands with the girl. "How do you like the party?"

"Loud music and a bunch of nice guys." All that is needed for a great life." This humorous answer made a proper impression on Adam, he wanted to ask something else, but he was distracted by another friends who, as soon as the singer turned in their direction, threw him one of the karaoke microphones.

"Everyone wants to hear your unmatched voice! You will not refuse guests, will you?"

"Well, since you ask ..." The brunette feigned thought. "I will sing you some singles from the new album."

Everything that happened next was as if in a fog. Alcohol and general joy pretty much conjured over the memory of many who were present in the house of Adam Lambert that evening. No one could tell exactly when the party ended and, most importantly, what.

***

The brunet stretched on the bed, the pain went through the whole body in a wave, it felt like someone had hit him hard with something heavy on his head, his throat was drier than in the Valley of Death. He spread his arms on the bed, while accidentally hitting something or someone. Smiling dreamily at the fulfilled fantasies of yesterday's dancer, who, it seems, was called Jerry, Adam turned over towards the object of his dreams and, opening his eyes, stared at the figure in front of him. The good mood immediately vanished, as if it did not exist at all. For about ten more seconds he tried to fight the obsessive vision, but realized that it was a useless exercise. And only after that, a real shock was displayed on his face. The shock of the fact that next to him was not the guy that the singer had been thinking about all yesterday evening, but it was not a guy at all. Half a meter from Lambert, a dark blond girl was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam stared unseeingly at the girl lying only ten centimeters away from him. Her dark blond hair was carelessly scattered over a snow-white pillow, her eyelids were slightly quivering, he stretched out a trembling hand and touched her shoulder weightlessly, as if he wanted to make sure that this was not one of the consequences of a severe hangover, which the singer felt more and more every second. She grimaced and pulled the covers over her head, trying to continue her serene sleep, until Lambert was finally convinced that there were no visions. A chill went down my spine. Various thoughts rushed about in his head, more like the cry of a madman, he asked a lot of questions from what time it is now to what the hell is he in the same bed with an unknown girl? In just a second, it dawned on him. With one sharp movement, Adam threw off the edge of the blanket, his blue eyes widened from the realization of what was happening, he slept completely naked, glancing around the room with lightning speed, the singer found his things that were lying around in different parts of the bedroom, and not only him...

Lambert turned his head towards that possible lucky woman who spent an unforgettable night with the sex symbol of Hollywood, her face was vaguely familiar to him, and then the memories of yesterday evening began to appear in his mind as slides of a presentation, he knows her, Monty introduced them at that party... Dakota ...

Adam, without wasting a second, began to wake the girl up, spitting on all ethical norms and rules, it was important for him to hear all the details from her, maybe he just cheated himself, maybe it was one of his friends who decided to play a trick on them, just a joke this one was not at all funny, but rather the worst nightmare that a gay man could dream of. Dakota muttered something under her breath and reluctantly opened her eyes, staring at her troublemaker, her perfect eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"What the hell, Lambert?" The indignant tone abruptly changed to a barely audible whisper. "Why are you here?"

"Because I’m used to sleeping in my own bedroom." The brunette quipped, the answer to this question so obvious that he could not resist.

"Stop, what? That is, you... I..." The designer repeated the same actions as the man a couple of minutes ago. "Really..."

"Don't you remember anything?" Hope died in his heart with every second, while the girl tried to remember at least something from last night, she finally collapsed when Dakota shook her head guiltily, looking down at her gray eyes.

For a minute they sat silently on the bed, trying to comprehend what had happened. As a result, the brunette could not stand it first.

"Do not worry, nothing happened, it is simply impossible, you understand yourself." A guilty smile settled on his face. "Just someone decided to make fun of us, that's all."

"Yes exactly! This is just a silly prank!" The girl proclaimed enthusiastically, nodding in confirmation of her own words. "Turn away, please."

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry." He turned on the bed, his gaze was directed to the lonely hanging picture of the famous abstract artist. "Listen, let's not tell anyone about this, I won't be able to fend off the jokes and unambiguous hints of my dear friends forever." The singer finished with undisguised sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, OK. I wanted to suggest it too..." A quiet and uncertain voice sounded behind him. "You can turn around."

The brown-haired woman appeared in front of Adam in yesterday's dress with a chic neckline, but the image was lost due to disheveled strands and dripping makeup, he smiled at her with his trademark smile and, having changed into clean clothes, led her to the main entrance, but already near the door he noticed that in the corner Monte and Tommy are sitting in the living room and looking at them without even trying to hide their surprise and obvious interest.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"It's been about an hour. Yesterday we agreed to meet at your place and discuss the details of the future tour, but you were asleep, so we decided not to bother you and wait here." Tommy answered as if nothing had happened, while somehow smiling strangely, Pittman limited himself to a simple nod.

"You mean you came to my bedroom?" The brunette asked warily, raising an eyebrow and mentally wondering how he would get out of this situation.

"Sorry, Adam, but I have to go to work, see you soon." Dakota waved her hand goodbye and disappeared behind the door. Just in time, now there will be something interesting.

"Adam?.."

"What?"

"Do not pretend, we saw everything perfectly. Will you tell us?" Tommy obviously got a taste and did not hide his vulgar look.

"Do you seriously think I slept with her? I'm gay, and you know that perfectly well." Irritation covered the singer in a wave, he clenched his hands into fists.

"Are you sure?" Monte also joined the game and copied the expression on Tommy's face.

"I don’t know… I don’t remember most of the evening." Lambert said with annoyance, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Okay." Pittman got off the couch and went to the kitchen, or rather to the mini-bar, where there are still a few bottles of tequila. "If you want to discuss, just tell me. Now we need to discuss the details of the upcoming tour, if you haven't forgotten."

"Yes, of course." The singer sighed with relief. "And bring me too!"

"Natch."

***

The day, as well as the following evening, went just fine. Adam, Monte and Tommy quickly finished their business and headed to the studio. The guys decided to work out acoustic versions of songs from the new album and several from For your entertainment. Well, the night foreshadowed to be one of the best at all, Lambert was very lucky that the same mysterious blonde left him his number, which he found on one of the tables in the living room. As befits all sex symbols, the brunet came out in one of his best outfits, which could easily compete in frankness with the Glam Nation Tour costumes. Black leather pants, a T-shirt with a few elegant cuts in the most interesting places and a jacket with contrasting white lettering and drawings, needless to say, make-up. His blue-gray eyes, perfectly drawn arrows – all this contrasted with dark eyebrows and a set of streaked bangs.

All the way from his "mustang" to one of the most famous clubs in Los Angeles, the singer caught on himself the enthusiastic glances of fans and just guys that at the slightest movement of his head were to surrender to him without a trace. Opening the door with tinted windows, the man got into a world of magic and lust, a masquerade ball, where everyone hides their real identity behind a thousand locks, there is no such thing as "honesty" or "love" – only rivers of pleasure mixed with oceans of alcohol and the warm breeze of the miracle tobacco, after which you will hardly be able to remember at least something in the last 24 hours. It was this world that gave Adam the freedom he always dreamed of. Here, no one cares deeply about who you are, and how much you earn, in this kind of place you can not care about your reputation, about the clear limits of decency into which society, a herd of sheep ruled by a blind shepherd, drove you. Inhaling this smell, listening to a simple beat, he gradually plunged into this atmosphere, completely relaxing, erasing the morning incident from his memory.

A turn of the head, and a fair-haired guy is already waving to him – his goal, joy for the whole next night. A sweet smile with a touch of playfulness, a lascivious look, and the dancer is completely his. He learned this formula a long time ago, while staying in Berlin during a tour with another musical. They sat at a distant table away from prying eyes, giving themselves completely to each other. The blond sat closer to the singer, putting his hand on his shoulder, their lips touched in a wild, burning kiss, Lambert's hands were already wandering around his body, touching the most sensitive places. But moments like this cannot last forever. The trill of the telephone in his jeans pocket dispelled that atmosphere of miracles, forcing the brunette to plunge headlong into the harsh reality.

"Yes." He tried to make his voice more relaxed, but instead, it was easy to read the rolling irritation from the missed moment, while the dancer was still hanging around his neck and paved the path of kisses to the protruding collarbone.

"Sorry to distract you, but you are needed in the studio, and right now." Brian was clearly nervous, he knew perfectly well that calling at such a time, and even more so on Sunday, is akin to an execution to which you came on your own feet and willingly.

"What happened this time?" The brunette sighed wearily, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, simultaneously trying to move away from his failed lover.

"The customers called..." Adam knew this tone very well, apparently things are really worse than ever, since he is asked to come as soon as possible, especially if such important persons are involved. "Concerts will have to be postponed for two months. Some were not satisfied with the posters, some with the state of the concert venues. We need to discuss all this and as soon as possible."

"I'll be there soon." Lambert dropped the call and smiled apologetically at the guy sitting half a meter away from him. It seems that fate has its own plans for him, since for the second time it prevents their unity. Quickly saying goodbye, the singer flew out of the club, taking out the car keys, the pedal to the floor, and the "mustang" rushes through the city streets, drowning out everything around with its temperamental roar.


End file.
